


You Love Me, Right?

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Mingyu heran kenapa Minghao kelihatannya ga pernah cemburu padahal Mingyusering dideketin cewek cowok. Minghao is too chill! Mingyu jadi insecure takut pacarnya gabeenran sayang.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	You Love Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 18 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**You Love Me, Right?**

**Spring/Local**

**Eyes, Camera/Pantai, Senja, OneNightStand**

**TEENAGE**

**Author’s Note:** maaf ya sender prompt dan seluruh gyuhaomania yang mungkin tidak puas akan tulisan ini. Karena sesungguhnya lebih baik dipuaskan oleh GyuHao saja

**by fulledasherz**

**Summary:** _ Mingyu heran kenapa Minghao kelihatannya ga pernah cemburu padahal Mingyu sering dideketin cewek cowok. Minghao is too chill! Mingyu jadi insecure takut pacarnya ga beneran sayang. _

**…**

“Maaf ya,” Mingyu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. “gue udah punya pacar…”

Gadis di hadapannya itu mengerjap. “Oh gitu,” dia berjalan mundur lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian.

Dengan menghela napas, Mingyu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang kampusnya itu. Dia melangkah gontai sambil memikirkan bagaimana mata gadis tadi tergenang oleh air mata. 

Sebenarnya kejadian barusan bukanlah hal baru baginya. Bahkan sudah terhitung terlalu sering; bagaimana salah satu dari teman sekelasnya, atau seorang dari kelas sebelah, atau junior bahkan seniornya akan mengirimkannya pesan singkat seperti ‘temui aku di taman belakang,’ dan setelahnya Mingyu akan mengucap maaf karena menolak perasaan yang mereka ungkapkan padanya.

Dan sejujurnya Mingyu masih bingung mengapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang jatuh hati padanya. Bukan mau sombong ya, tapi Mingyu benar-benar tak pernah menganggap dirinya layak untuk disukai oleh banyak orang. Dia hanyalah cowok biasa, mahasiswa prodi hukum dengan jadwal yang padat. Tingginya mungkin tergolong tak biasa, hampir mencapai dua meter, tapi percayalah di luar dari itu Mingyu benar-benar hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang sering diusir dari kelas karena terlambat, menjadi yang paling berisik saat berada dikantin, juga kecerobohan-kecerobohan lainnya yang sering dia lakukan dan tak terhitung banyaknya. Dan kesimpulan dari semua ini adalah, Mingyu sadar bahwa dia memiliki banyak kekurangan dan tak merasa mempunyai kelebihan sama sekali untuk menarik orang-orang.

Lamunannya terputus saat merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di dalam gedung fakultasnya, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat satu nama yang berada di layar sebagai tanda panggilan masuk.

“Halo?” katanya sesaat setelah menerima panggilan itu. “Oh? Sekarang? Oke, oke. Bentar ya, aku langsung jalan nih.” Telpon ditutup dan Mingyu segera berlari untuk mengambil ranselnya yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Berbeda dari suasana hatinya tadi pagi diliputi rasa bersalah, Mingyu kini sedang merasa senang. Tak hentinya dia menggumamkan nada riang bersama senyum yang tak meninggalkan bibirnya dan kaki yang digoyangkan saat dia duduk di bangkunya. Dan alasan mengapa dia seperti ini, tentu saja tak lain tak bukan karena kehadiran satu sosok manis di hadapannya.

“Beb, jangan main game mulu dong,” katanya dengan nada sok merajuk. Padahal ekspresi di wajahnya berkata sebaliknya.

“Ya terus aku harus apa? Kan pesanan kita belum dateng,” sahut Minghao yang tetap melanjutkan permainannya.  _ Shopee candy  _ level 129, Mingyu dapat melihatnya dari sini, satu-satunya permainan yang membuat pacarnya bisa sangat fokus dan juga frustasi.

“Ya kamu liatin aku kek, ngobrol sama aku kek, apa kek,” Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Nanti mata kamu rusak loh liat hape mulu. Nanti minus terus gak bisa liat aku lagi. Gimana tuh?”

Minghao akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya hanya untuk merotasikan bola matanya dan menatap Mingyu yang masih merengut. “Iya iya, ini aku ngobrol nih sama kamu.”

“Hehe gitu dong.”

“Kamu tadi berapa kelas?” Minghao berinisiatif membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

“Satu doang, makanya sekarang aku bisa makan siang sama kamu. Kalo kamu satu juga kan?”

“Iya. Itu pun kelasnya ngebosenin banget karena yang masuk dosen pengganti gitu.”

“Hmm gituuu. Eh Beb, ngomong-ngomong tadi pagi aku nolak orang lagi loh.”

Alis Minghao terangkat. “Cowok atau cewek?”

“Cewek.”

“Oh wow. Berarti bulan ini kamu udah nolak enam cewek ya. Oke,  _ noted _ . Tadi dia bilang apa aja ke kamu?"

“Yaa  _ as usual _ . Dia bilang dia suka aku dari jaman ospek dulu, tapi dia baru berani  _ confess _ sekarang karena semester ini dia sekelas sama aku. Jadinya dia ngerasa deket gitu makanya dia ngerasa  _ confess _ sekarang tuh waktu yang tepat.”

Minghao mangut-mangut mendengarnya. “Bagus sih, berani gitu. Daripada cewek yang kemarin, yang kamu ceritain dia  _ confess  _ sambil ajak temen-temennya karena dia takut.”

Mingyu yang sedang meminum es tehnya hampir tersedak karena tertawa. “Hahaha iyaya! Bener juga!” masih segar di ingatan Mingyu, dua minggu lalu ada seorang juniornya yang menemuinya untuk menyatakan perasaan. Namun gadis itu membawa empat orang temannya untuk ikut serta karena dia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Mingyu seorang diri. Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan adik tingkat Mingyu yang menangis setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Mingyu, juga keempat temannya yang menatap tajam Mingyu sebelum menghentakkan kaki dan pergi untuk mengejar teman mereka yang sudah lari duluan.

“Kocak banget sih itu. Harusnya aku sefakultas sama kamu supaya bisa liat orang-orang yang nembak kamu,” Minghao tersenyum tipis. “Soalnya seru banget kayak di drama-drama.”

“Yaah kok gitu sih, Beb,” ujar Mingyu pura-pura kecewa. “Masa kamu mau sefakultas sama aku cuma untuk liat aku ditembak yang lain?”

“Ya kenapa enggak? Kan hiburan gratis.”

“Emangnya gak cemburu kalo liat secara langsung aku ditembak begitu?” tanya Mingyu hati-hati. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

“Ya enggaklah,” Minghao terkekeh. “Ngapain aku cemburu?”

Dan sebelum sempat Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu, pesanan mereka sudah datang dan membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan percakapan untuk fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

Setelah mengisi perut siang itu, Mingyu akhirnya mengantar Minghao pulang ke kostnya karena pacarnya itu mempunyai  _ deadline _ tugas yang harus dikumpul tengah malam nanti. 

“Makasih, Gyu,” Minghao turun dari atas motor dan menatap Mingyu. “Aku masuk ya?”

“Iya, masuk gih,” jawab Mingyu dengan senyum yang sama. Sebenarnya, sebagian kecil dari dirinya ingin kembali menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir yang tadi dia ucapkan di warung ramen favorit mereka. Namun lidahnya kelu, dan dia tiba-tiba merasa tak pantas untuk bertanya. Maka dia akhirnya memilih melajukan motornya setelah mencium pipi Minghao dan menunggu lelaki itu masuk duluan ke dalam kost.

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir, Mingyu itu bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak memikirkan suatu hal secara berlarut-larut. Jika dia mempunyai masalah atau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, dia akan membicarakannya lalu merasa lega dan tidak akan memikirkan hal itu kembali. Juga perihal suatu hal yang tak bisa dia ubah; seperti kenyataan kedua orangtuanya yang cerai mendadak setelah dia masuk kuliah di tahun pertama. Di luar dari sepercik rasa sedih yang terasa, Mingyu juga tak memikirkannya karena ya, semua yang sudah terjadi tak bisa diubah lagi. Dia tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mengubah sesuatu atau berharap pada hal yang tak bisa dipastikan. Itu, adalah prinsip hidupnya.

Tapi apa yang dia percayai dan dia sebut sebagai prinsip, akhirnya terasa begitu lampau dan dengan mudah dia lupakan setelah bertemu seseorang pada hari senin di pinggir  **pantai** saat dia megunjungi kota kelahirannya.

Sosok itu berambut coklat, wajahnya kecil dan tubuhnya ramping. Dia tersenyum saat berjalan dengan kaki yang disapukan sesekali pada ombak yang datang dan pergi. Dan saat  **senja** tiba, siluetnya tampak begitu indah walau Mingyu saat itu tak bisa melihat wajahnya terlalu jelas.

Mengikuti kata hatinya, Mingyu akhirnya mendekati sosok itu dan tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat seolah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk saling berkenalan.

“Mingyu,” dia menyebut namanya sendiri dengan suara kecil yang hampir menyerupai bisikan. Entah mengapa dia merasa gugup saat melihat sosok itu dalam jarak dekat.

“Minghao,” dan Mingyu ingat saat itu jantungnya tiba-tiba dipaksa bekerja terlalu keras karena senyum yang diberikan oleh sosok di hadapannya. “Salam kenal.”

Dan hanya perlu beberapa jam lamanya untuk mereka mengakrabkan diri dan kini sudah duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap langit penuh bintang-bintang. Mingyu menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan, menikmati musik jazz yang mengalun dari ponsel Minghao, sambil diam-diam dia menghapalkan informasi yang lelaki itu berikan saat mereka mengobrol panjang lebar tadi.

Namanya Minghao, dia ternyata sekampus dengan Mingyu namun mereka berbeda fakultas, dia datang ke sini untuk menemani kakaknya yang akan melamar kekasihnya lusa nanti. Minghao menginap di hotel yang tak jauh dari sini bersama kakaknya, pisah kamar dan mereka memang mempunyai aturan untuk tidak saling mengurusi satu sama lain. Maka di sinilah, Minghao berada. Di pinggir pantai seorang diri tanpa merencanakan pukul berapa dia harus kembali ke hotel atau mungkin tak kembali untuk satu malam.

Dan Mingyu menjadi yang paling terkejut saat mendengar Minghao memilih pilihan kedua. Bukan, keterkejutannya bukan hanya tentang Minghao tak ingin kembali ke hotelnya. Alih-alih karena itu, dia membelalakan matanya saat ini karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Minghao katakan padanya.

“Mau main ke tempat kamu dong,”

Sesaat Mingyu bisa memastikan bahwa wajah Minghao benar-benar mirip dengan satu emoticon yang sering dipakai oleh teman-temannya saat meminta contekan tugas padanya. Emoticon dengan kedua mata yang membesar dan bersinar, ekspresinya penuh harap. 

“Ke tempat aku?” dan ini sudah kali ketiga Mingyu bertanya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah agar debaran jantungnya bisa reda secepat mungkin.

Namun alih-alih meredakan perasaan Mingyu yang berkecamuk, Minghao malah bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Mingyu. “Ayo. Ke tempat kamu.”

Malam itu, akhirnya Mingyu membawa Minghao ke rumahnya yang sepi karena ayahnya tak lagi tinggal di sini, sementara ibunya sedang menginap di rumah sakit karena ada kerabat yang sakit. 

Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu membawa orang asing ke dalam rumahnya, bahkan seseorang yang baru dia kenal lima jam lalu. Seseorang yang dia percayai tak berbahaya hanya karena mereka menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama dengannya, juga karena perasaannya yang tanpa alasan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Minghao adalah orang baik yang hanya penasaran akan tempat tinggalnya karena ini lingkungan yang asing bagi lelaki itu.

Setelah Mingyu menawarkan makan malam dengan kare tadi siang yang dia panaskan lagi, kini mereka kembali duduk bersebelahan di teras rumahnya. Minghao berulang kali memutar kepalanya untuk melihat segala sesuatu yang baru kali pertama dia temui. Malah tadi saat mereka berada di dalam rumah, lelaki itu telah mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah Mingyu dan menatap satu persatu barang-barang yang terletak di mana pun yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya.

Diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum geli saat menyadari Minghao sangat menggemaskan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang penasaran pada semua hal yang dia lihat. Tapi, lelaki itu memang menggemaskan. Mingyu masih ingat suara tawa Minghao saat mereka makan tadi. Minghao tertawa lantaran jari Mingyu yang tak sengaja mengenai kare yang masih panas karena baru mendidih. Dan berakhir dengan Minghao yang mengambil jemarinya, dibawa ke mulut lalu diemut untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada. Setelahnya, Mingyu merasakan perutnya bergejolak aneh dan dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menyuapkan kare pada mulutnya karena atensinya sudah teralih pada bibir merah Minghao.

Dan kini, Mingyu kembali memperhatikan bibir itu lagi. Bibir merah yang tampak lembab dan menggemaskan. Terbersit rasa penasaran akan bagaimana rasa bibir itu, apakah terasa manis dan lembut seperti permen kapas? Huh, Mingyu tiba-tiba ingin mencobanya, atau setidaknya mencecap rasanya saja barang sedetik.

“Kamu liat apa?” suara Minghao membuyarkan lamunannya dan mengalihkan matanya untuk bersirobok dengan bola mata milik lelaki itu.

“Enggak,” suaranya gemetar. “Gak liat apa-apa.”

“Oh.” Minghao mengangguk dan dengan tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu. “Numpang ya. Tiba-tiba ngantuk dan kayaknya bahu kamu lebar banget. Mau aku buktiin dulu.”

Spontan, tubuh Mingyu menegang kaku walau dia berusaha terkekeh dengan canggung. “Hehe silakan..” dan Mingyu takut Minghao akan mendengar suara jantungnya yang kembali berdebar dan bahkan lebih berisik dari sebelumnya.

“Mingyu,” panggil Minghao sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Saat Mingyu ikut serta menoleh, dia menemukan wajah mereka begitu dekat dan napas hangat Minghao menyapu kulitnya.

“I-iya?”

Dan Mingyu lupa siapa yang memulai pada malam itu; siapa yang duluan mengikis jarak lalu membawa serta jemari untuk membingkai wajah satu sama lain di saat bibir mereka bertemu dan tak ingin meninggalkan bahkan untuk mengambil napas sekali pun. Yang Mingyu ingat hanyalah rasa manis yang memabukkan bersamaan dengan semakin giat dia melumat bibir bawah Minghao.

Mingyu juga tak ingat tangan siapa yang duluan menelusup masuk ke sela baju dan bermain di atas puting dengan gerakan memutar yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Yang dia ingat, setelahnya ada Minghao yang kembali memasang ekspresi emoticon dengan mata membulat penuh harap dan bibir yang sudah membengkak serta saliva mengucur ke dagunya, lalu dia berkata “Mau tidur sama kamu, boleh?”

Dan Mingyu menemukan dirinya mengiyakan permintaan itu dan mereka jatuh tertidur setelah ejakulasi keempat di pukul tiga dini hari.

“Jangan-jangan dia cuma suka tubuh lo aja?” tanya Seungcheol sehabis mendengar penuturan dari Mingyu tentang kekhawatirannya yang berdiam berhari-hari di kepalanya.

“Enak aja!” Mingyu melayangkan tinju main-main ke bahu teman sekostnya itu. Seungcheol memang sudah tahu kalau hubungan Mingyu dan Minghao diawali oleh  **one night stand** terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

“Alias, sebenernya lo doang yang baper di sini,” kata Seungcheol lagi. Dan kali ini Mingyu hanya diam karena mendadak dia menyetujui kalimat itu.

Jangan-jangan dugaan Seungcheol betul? Hanya dia yang menyayangi di hubungan ini. Ini hanyalah cinta sepihak dengan Minghao yang pasrah mengikuti ke arah mana Mingyu akan membawanya. 

Tapi, masa sih? Masa Minghao gak ikutan baper juga setelah setahun lima bulan mereka berpacaran? Masa Minghao gak merasakan apa-apa saat mereka menghabiskan tiep hari berduaan?

“Lo inget gak,” kata Seungcheol. “Pas lo banyak ditembak cewek dan dideketin cowok, si Minghao santai aja kan? Masa gak cemburu atau setidaknya risih gitu liat lo banyak yang suka, ya gak sih?”

Mingyu mengangguk. “Iya sih…”

“Mending lo malem ini ke kost dia dan nanya secara langsung. Kasian gue kalo lo kepikiran begini.”

Dan Mingyu kembali menyetujui perkataan Seungcheol. Dia sudah sadar sejak awal Minghao lah satu-satunya yang berhasil membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tak pasti selama berhari-hari, yang membuatnya galau tak karuan bagai remaja puber yang baru mengenal cinta.

Maka dari itu, Mingyu akhirnya meraih kunci motornya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, dan segera melajukan motornya menuju kost kekasihnya.

Berterimakasih untuk jarak kost mereka yang tak terlalu jauh, kini Mingyu sudah sampai di kamar kost Minghao dengan lelaki itu yang membukakan pintu sambil menggerutu.

“Kamu ngapain sih ke sini? Udah malem loh,” kata Minghao namun tangannya menuntun Mingyu untuk duduk di karpet bulunya.

“Kangen kamu.”

“Ngaco.” Minghao kini bersedekap dada. Ekspresinya tampak seperti aku-tau-kamu-mau-ngomongin-sesuatu. “Apa? Bilang aja sekarang, keburu aku nugas lagi nih.”

Mingyu menarik Minghao mendekat dan kin menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu. Menautkan jemarinya pada jemari yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

“Aku mau nanya, boleh?”

“Itu kamu udah nanya.”

Mingyu terkekeh. “Ih seriusan, Beb,” lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan nada pura-pura merajuk walau sebenarnya itu karena menutupi rasa gugupnya.

“Iyaaa cepeet, mau nanya apa?” tanya Minghao tak sabaran.

“Kamu sayang aku gak?”

“Huh? Ya sayang…”

“Cinta aku gak?”

“Hah apasih?”

“Jawab aja, Beb.”

“Iya, aku cinta. Kenapa?”

“Beneran gak itu cinta dan sayangnya?”

“Iya beneran,” Minghao akhirnya jengah dan mengernyitkan dahi. “Kamu kenapa sih tiba-tiba nanya begini?”

“Aku…” Mingyu menunduk dan membawa tangan Minghao ke arah wajahnya. Memberikan kecupan berulang kali pada tangan indah itu.

“Kenapa sih Gyu? Seriusan deh?” Minghao mencoba menarik tangannya namun tenaga Mingyu jauh lebih kuat, maka dia pasrah. “Mingyu, kamu kenapa?”

“Aku takut…” akhirnya Mingyu menjawab lirih.

“Takut?”

“Iya, takut kamu gak sayang aku,” Mingyu menatap Minghao tepat di mata. Nada suaranya kini benar-benar lemas. Kali ini tak ada kepura-puraan, dia hanya ingin memberi tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Minghao.

“Kamu mikir aku gak sayang kamu?”

Mingyu mengangguk.

“Kok mikir begitu?”

Mingyu menggeleng.

“Ih jawab Gyuuu,”

Mingyu menghela napas lagi sebelum berkata, “Ya abisnya selama ini kamu cuek banget. Kamu gak pernah cemburu tiep aku ceritain aku ditembak cowok dan cewek di kampusku. Kamu gak pernah curiga tiep aku pergi main bareng temen-temenku. Bahkan kamu gak pernah mau nanya siapa-siapa aja yang pergi sama aku.

“Hah?” Minghao memiring kepalanya, tak paham dengan semua ini.

“Iya, kamu tuh gak pernah keliatan cemburu, risih atau kesel sama semua orang yang suka aku. Kamu santai banget seolah-olah gak takut aku pergi. Kamu bahkan gak pernah ngelarang aku buat pergi sama si ini si itu,”

“Jadi kamu pengen dilarang?”

“Ya enggak juga, tapi kan biasanya pacaran ada ngelarang-ngelarang gitu gak sih?”

“Baru tau aku. Terus kamu mau dicemburuin?”

“Ya mau!” Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Masa kamu bilang cinta tapi kamu gak cemburu.”

Dan untuk kali pertama di hari itu, Minghao tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga menitikan air mata dan membuat Mingyu heran luar biasa.

“Kamu kenapa ketawa?”

“Mingyu mingyu,” masih di sela tawanya Minghao akhirnya mencoba menatap pacarnya lagi. “Mingyu…”

“Iya?”

“Aku tuh gak cemburu bukan berarti aku gak sayang. Bukan berarti aku gak cinta. Aku gak cemburu karena aku percaya sama kamu,” Minghao tersenyum manis. “Aku percaya sama kamu tentang hubungan kita. Aku percaya kamu gak bakal selingkuh, gak bakal diam-diam menyimpan rasa sama orang lain. Aku percaya kamu gak bakal ninggalin aku begitu juga.”

Mingyu terdiam mendengarka penjelasan kekasihnya. Jemarinya kini dimainkan oleh Minghao.

“Aku gak ngelarang-larang kamu dan gak membatasi pertemanan kamu karena aku gak mau kamu ngerasa berat hati lalu jadi kesel sama aku. Aku keliatannya santai karena ya itu, aku percaya sama kamu. Aku tau kamu gak bakal khianatin aku.”

Dan setelahnya Mingyu menarik bahu Minghao dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Merasa bersalah karena sudah curiga dan merasa bahagia karena perkataan Minghao sangatlah manis, membuatnya ingin berteriak pada seluruh dunia kalau Minghao adalah kekasihnya. Minghao adalah pacarnya yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

“Hao, maafin aku…” katanya setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Minghao malah tersenyum dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Membawa Mingyu pada lumatan-lumatan kecil sebelum dia menarik diri dan berkata,

“Mau tidur sama aku gak?”

Dan Mingyu akhirnya percaya Minghao benar-benar mencintainya karena lelaki itu kini lebih memilih mendesah di bawa kukungannya daripada menyetor tugasnya yang sudah lewat dari tenggat waktu.

**…**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
